Blind Flames
by PokemonStoriesRG
Summary: When a female cyndaquill suddenly had no sight to see what happens around it, what can it do to overcome this obstacle? Find someone to take care of it.
1. Chapter 1, Cyndaquil

_In the world of pokemon, there are good people, who work with good pokemon for the better of humanity and pokemon'dom alike. Then there are people and pokemon who work to survive. Lastly there are the people who work for power._

Waking up in the small burrow of leaves and sticks was a familiar sight. The smell of mother's smoke while she prepared breakfast was also familiar. The cast-iron pan was found rusty in someone's woodsy backyard, Mother figured the owners were done using it, so we figured out how to use it ourselves. Being fire types, we can easily heat up said pan to out liking to prepare meals, well… our mother can anyways. Us, being my brother, my mother, and myself all being typhlosion evolutions such as quiliva, and cyndaquil. A female evolution of these types were somewhat rare. That being said, I feel as if I am lucky to be who I am. My brother on the other hand…. Heh. He… can be… a character to say the least. He is an evolution ahead of me, making me loathe him for it. Mother was preparing leftovers from yesterday's savaging, when we all heard the rustle of the outside fall leaves crack with footsteps. They sounded firm, as if someone had sneakers or boots. Mother held out her hand sideways, as if to signal 'everyone hold what your doing'. We all stood perfectly still, waiting for her go. The rustling stopped. "Hey, do you see that?" a young male voice whispered, the crunching stopping. "Whatever it is, it looks like its smoking…" Another voice said, this time, being a little bit older. They both crunched and crackled their way towards our burrow. Mother dropped the food from the pan and held it up as if she were about to smack some since into someone. "Get to your rooms, before I have to make you" she said. We both nodded and ran to our designated little holes. We could hear mother exit the house with the piping hot pan in hand. We heard a **POP** and then a pang, and not to soon after, a thump. We assumed mother had scared them off with the pan, but when we rushed downstairs and looked out the hole for a window, she was knocked out. "DUDE! I thought you were supposed to capture some pokemon, not keep demolishing them!" The older one whisper-yelled. Time stopped for half a second, as the younger one spotted us looking through the hole. He rushed through to our home, as brother had enough since to run to the back exit, but I just stood there, terrified, as the young boy with a flat, grey cap pulled open the small enough roof of twigs and sticks from the house. He pulled out a small or of some sort. "There's your chance dude! Catch it!" the older one said as I turned my back, terrified. I heard a pop, and then a small pat of the leaves and the ground holding a new weight. Time was still. I turned my head to see what was happening, but instead, a pair of sharp claws to the face nails me. They latch onto my face and basically insert themselves into my eyes. I cry out in pain, fall to the ground and writhe in pain and blood as I turn my back again. I feel a strange feel as if I was shrinking, but I keep my eyes closed, too afraid for more pain. After a while, I feel that same sensation again, but it's as if I were growing. I suddenly feel coldness on my feet, and in surprise I flop onto my stomach. "Hey nurse joy, I need this pokemon to be healed" I heard the younger boy say. I hear some footsteps come closer to me, but they are surprisingly below me in a way. I feel a set of cold hands pick me up, and since I'm not prepared for it, i squirm awkwardly for a second. I feel the sensation of being carried, but I still have my eyes closed. After a nice warm beam shines on me, I am carried back to where I assume the boy was. My guess was proven with a "well, how is it?" "It seems like your pokemon is in bad condition" "what do you mean?" I feel a cold finger rub near my eyes, and I flinch at the contact. "It appears your pokemon had suffered substantial damage to its eyes and is probably mostly, if not totally blind" My mind suddenly turns from being scared into being  afraid. I slowly open my eyes, and I just assume my eyelids are being weird and not wanting to open, but when I start to feel the sensation to blink and I still can't see anything I start to get teary. "What should we do with it?" the boy asked. "Well, if you don't want it, ill put it up for grabs for a week or two and if nobody wants it, I may just have to put it to sleep… i honestly haven't had an unnatural blindness case like this in a long time" Joy says. "Well, ill leave it with you for a while, but if no one takes it, I don't mind putting it out of its misery" The boy says. Hearing the sliding of what I assume to be the doors. A hand runs down my head and who I assume nurse joy says it's going to be OK. After being fed what tasted and felt like soft food pellets, she placed me in a small area. When I moved forward, I was greeted with cold, smudgy, hard, wall…thing. Joy told me to stand right there as she did something above me that made a substantial amount of noise. She hopped down from what she was doing and said "don't worry, we will find someone that will take you.


	2. The Window

_Due to me not knowing how in the farts ff works, I'll just be posting blocks of text… enjoy :3 (side note, sound effects will be used majorly throughout the rest of this fan fic) ((side-side note, just realized how many spelling errors there were last chapter and ill try n make those as minimal as possible))_

After what she told me was three days. Hope felt like it was being crushed by people's unkindness towards the disabled. Hearing the many stories from nurse joy about trainers and "their rush to become the best has really endangered their pokemon, but the pokemon themselves don't even see it". She takes me down from my small, cold spot and places me; back first, into a soft floor. Or what felt like a floor anyways. It was warm and had an extra layer of rugs, that's what I assumed anyways. She tapped me on the nose, and that signaled that it was time for a drink. I held out one of my arms and I took the bottle from there. When I was satisfied I held out the bottle. I decided I would touch my face, where my scars were. There were puncture wounds all around my left eye and a giant scratch mark followed by scrapes inward towards my right eye. I shuttered, but nurse joy put one of the soft layers of something on my stomach going up to my neck and let her hand push me into a belly-up position. She scratched my head and told me to get some rest and maybe we will have some luck tomorrow. I hear a click, which I assume was the light source she needed to see going out. A door creaking into place was heard and I assumed she shut the door. I lie there on my soft thing, thinking about what a drag I would be to a person if they allowed me into their team. Maybe that's why no one has taken me. I put sad thoughts into my head, then remembering about mother. I wish they are all right before truly cutting off thoughts and allowing myself to sleep.

The next day I hear the door open slowly and after around five seconds, feel nurse joy picking me up and carrying me to my cold spot. "Hey cyndaquil, excuse me for one second" I feel something approach my back and stay there and suddenly she pokes a point in my spine which made me flare up. "There we go! Now you wont be so cold now that you lit the torch" she said. I smile in the direction of the voice. I feel the flame on my body die down as the torch is placed near me. She tells me it is attached to the wall so you don't have to worry about it being knocked down. She grabs a loud object and places it behind me. It clangs for a while as I hear something clank upward. I hear knocking sounds above me and then I hear her go "I guess we have to resort to this…" above me. I hear the clanging, but this time it's coming down as I hear nurse joy speak beside me. "I put up a sign that is a modification of the one I put up three days ago. It says 'disabled cyndaquil up for grabs' the addition is 'no fighting is recommended, pet worthy only'". I hear her walk away to what I figured was her service desk she told me about. After a few hours of waiting, drowning in my thoughts of an owner to occupy my time, I forget she had already placed down food and water. I found out by shifting slightly to the right and feeling the bowl. In my surprise I jump, and almost fall off of my spot. Hanging by my paws, Nurse Joy rushes over just in time to prevent me from falling. She pushes my rump to scoot up further into my spot and I recover myself. I turn to eat some food when I hear nurse joy talking to someone in a whisper. I hear footsteps and I stop eating and perk up my head, perfectly still, waiting for her to say something to tell where she is. I feel a hand on my head and hear her say "Yes, she is blind, but that accounting for she has gotten used to it fairly quickly". I hear a male teenage voice say back

"Has she had experiences with other pokemon?"

"Not that I know of"

"How do you think she would do with pokemon around her age?"

"Well, you can always find out" As she had me in her hands. She moved her arms over near the boy's own and he reached out and took me. I felt relaxed in his warm arms. "I hope she will be happy with us" he said. "As do I" I heard nurse joy say. I felt him carry me out the 'whoosh' door as I called it and outside. "So, I hope you will enjoy the others. You may not be able to see them, but their personalities will shine enough for you to see us mentally" he said. I fell asleep to the gentle swaying of his arms and the fact I was placed near his heart. I had a floating feeling about him and his friends.

zzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I wake up shortly after, very drowsy to the sound of a soft **thump** and him placing me in a strange chair. After a while of what sounded like metal clinking I hear a somewhat loud **ch ch ch vrrrRRRRrrrm** , I feel vibrations and bounces from my apparently giant seat and I try and curl up. I hear a small **click** and then I hear something ive never, ever heard before. It had strange sounds and someone talking… in a soothing, changing tone. The man spoke words in tune with the sounds. Many other sounds came in and made me relaxed. The last words I heard along with the sounds were "so goodbye yellow brick road". I fell asleep and didn't wake up for a while. When I awoke there were many different things noticeable that were different. First, there was a different smell than the giant chair, or the cold spot at the center. This smelled like a combination of flowers and other pokemon. Secondly, I was in an extremely soft and warm floor, or what I heard nurse joy say once, a bed. Thirdly, I could feel the presence of others around. I stayed quiet and acted as if I were still sleeping, which was partially true. The 'bed' was so comfy I couldn't really move.


	3. New Friends

(Small note, music will be referenced throughout, so when referenced for best experience put on said music. enjoy :) [Another note: drake- NOT THE RAPPER, just an average dude]

After a while of lying there I decide to try and get up. Due to the softness of the 'bed', when I put one foot up it basically sinks into the softness. My knee collapses under my weight and surprise of the puffiness and I fall flat on my face. Of course it doesn't hurt, but it still surprised me. I hear a small "aww" but it did not come from the teenage male I met yesterday. It sounded young and feminine and was really quiet. I suddenly felt myself being picked up by a pair of soft, small arms. "Hi! My name is Queen, I'm a kirila"

"Hi… Queen? My name is Flame"

"Nice to meet you Flame! Drake was telling us about you before we could come visit your room"

"Drake…?"

"Yeah! He's our owner, the one who picked you up"

"Oh, ok"

"So. I hear your blind, how did that happen?"

I point at my eyes and my scars but before I got to speak I heard "Let her be, this isn't a good time to be asking those questions". Another voice appeared out of nowhere. It sounded male, but wasn't deep. "Hi, my name is Draco, I'm a dratini"

"Well I guess its introduction time" yet another surprise voice appeared. "My name is Leaf, I'm a leafeon" It also sounded male but was higher pitched than Draco's.

"My name is Wings, I'm a zubat" yet another male with the same pitch as leaf, but different way of talking. It sounded like it was from the celling and spoke softly.

I feel some pressure on the bed and I feel another being pet my back. "My name is Julian, I'm a pikachu" This voice sounded feminine but wasn't as high pitch as Queen's.

"We are all pleased to meet you, Flame" I hear Wings say. "Drake doesn't like to use us for battle, he mostly takes us for exploration adventures or takes us out to do something new" he explains. "But he still trains us so in case someone asks to battle, he doesn't have to turn them down because we've had no experience"

"Where is Drake now?" I ask

"I believe he is downstairs making dinner" Queen replies

"Drake doesn't give us those food pellets he said you've been fed at the center, he makes us food along with his whether it be steak, or an ordered pizza." Julian says

"Yeah… but sometimes when Drake goes out shopping or doing something, we have Queen make us food because she is the only one able to without tripping over a stool. Plus her psychic powers allow her to make sure she doesn't catch anything on fire" I hear Draco say.

"Well with me bumping around into things, that may be an extra chore for you, Queen"

"We'll see about that, you" Queen responded.

"We better head downstairs, let Drake know that were all up" Leaf said

"Well I guess ill stay up here…" I said, knowing I would bust up my face even more trying to go anywhere.

"Don't worry, I got you" I hear Draco say. He wraps part of his tail around my waist and I feel him try and lift me up off the bed. I could feel him strain himself but he soon regained his strength and I felt more secure. I could hear the door open and footsteps going down what sounded like wooden stairs. I felt small swaying motion as Draco slithered down the stairs, but he kept me in the air. I started hearing those strange sounds, and combination of words, but in a different way.

"Wont talking to Drake be a problem?" I ask

"Don't worry, he has been to college and is fluent in poke-speak. Most humans choose not to take the class because it is a couple hundred dollars extra." Julian says.

"Drake is playing his music again," Wings says above me.

"What's he playing this time?" I hear Queen say.

"It sounds like 'black hole sun,'" Wings says back.

"I never understood that song, though it sounds cool," Leaf adds.

We take a left and walk a bit before I hear who I assume is Drake saying "Aah, there you guys are, good afternoon" as he turns down the music a bit. "Queen, can I speak to you for a quick sec?"

"Sure!" I hear their footsteps walk somewhere.

"I know that naughty little habit of yours, reading minds and such. Could you put that at a halt for a while for the new member of the family for me?" Drake says in a whisper

"Not a problem" she whispers back. I hear them walk back, must have been a short talk.

"What was that about?" I ask the footsteps that move closer to me.

"Oh nothing" I hear Queen say walking past me.

The 'music' cuts off and Draco says "C'mon, ill get you to your seat"

I feel myself get rocketed forward by the sudden motion and a quick "sorry" from Draco before I'm lifted upwards. I'm placed on a scratchy but soft chair pillow and I hear everyone else get in his or her own seats.

"Hope you guys like new things" I hear Drake say.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well THERE's your lovely voice. This is fried calamari, but if someone doesn't like that I also prepared some chicken" He replies

"Here" Queen says. "I put some calamari in front of you on your plate"

I move my hands around a bit until I fell the table, then the plate, then the calamari. I pick up a piece and pop it in my mouth.

"MM **chew** **chew** tthp is dlrcsss" I say while trying to eat.

"Hehe- glad you like it" Drake says.

"Drake's cooking is the best! Anything else is weak compared to this!" Leaf blurts with a mouth full.

"Well, after dinner… and desert… I can try something to see if I can help with Flame's sight problem" Queen remarks.

"What's that?" Drake asks with concern.

"Well first off, I think with the aid of Julian, we could get a thing on the computer working… but now that I think of it we would have to hook something up to her brain, and have the possibility of electrocuting her and…. Scratch that, but I think my physic powers will allow me to swap her vision into seeing what I see"

"You realize that would take a lot of practice, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd figure it out"

"Well that's good"

After a while of small talk Drake told us it was time for baths. Julian got first go, Leaf second, Queen third, Me fourth with the aid of Draco helping me in and out of the tub, Draco fifth, and Wings never really took a shower, he just has a bucket of water he dives into, flies out and air-dries from a hanger.

"Well, we should all head up to rest, ive got something cool planned for us all tomorrow" Drake says. Draco has carried me up into the bed and the rest crawled into their own spots on the bed. I knew that because of the movement of the bed. Wings stayed in the open closet and slept there.

"Well, gnight guys" Drake says closing the door

"Night" most of us say at around the same time


	4. The Night

I'm at the center, I can see for some reason and the only thing I can see is everything in a disoriented blood red, there are people staring. Then everything goes black, but not blind. I feel like I'm falling and I find myself looking normally at a giant yellow cat pokemon. Lightning surrounding us both in a clearing in a forest, the rain making me weak. It lunges for me and I dodge, I try and use an ember attack but it swipes it away. It lunges at me but this time I'm too scared to move, instead of it hitting me I feel like I'm dropping again. This time I find myself facing a large brown and red-dog creature. There is no forest around us anymore as it is all burning with trees on fire, but the heat making me feel agile and strong. This mangy mutt lunges at me as well but I swiftly dodge that. I look back but all I see are burning trees. I look up and there he is, falling on top of me. I brace myself but I'm falling again, this time I land in water… deep water and I feel myself struggling for life. I sink to the bottom where many ruins lie. I see a long, blue and purple… creature of a pokemon in a dog like form walk towards me. He looks at me and his eyes flash red. Suddenly a giant purple creature with arms as big as houses and blood red eyes appears behind it, swims upward and dives for me. I feel helpless at this point and I cry out in hope for some help. I feel something touch my back and I turn around and throw a wild punch.

"Oww… what the…" I hear a familiar voice say.

I no longer can see.

"Huh… what…?"

"You just beaned me in the face!" The voice was Queen's

"I did? But… the dogs, and the purple thing… and the-"

"Ssssh, it looked like you were having a bad dream so I was coming to comfort you, but then… this happened. Its ok" I hear the bed shift a little, but not enough for someone to be getting up, so I assume everyone else is asleep.

"Did I tell how adorable you are when you're sleeping? Even when you're having a bad dream your cute! You just make me wanna hug you to death!" Queue the word 'hug', I feel myself being lifted and squeezed until I could barely breathe. I eventually feel her put me down and basically lay herself on me. "Your soft too, like a tiny cute pillow!" I squirm a bit until I realize she isn't getting off, so I decide to go back to sleep accepting my fate of becoming a pillow…

I can see again, and everything is normal. It appears as if I'm in a room with me in a bed. I can see a door, which is at an angle from where I am in the room. I see a piano across the room and a blue cotton bowl chair with a red blanked on it. There is a small stool thing next to the bed which is more long than wide. There is a backwards alarm clock and a tall fan on it. Next to the cotton bowl chair there is a drawer table with a laptop and a case underneath. There are about fifteen disk cases and about 30 books on the back of it. On the underneath compartment there is a DS game holder case that looks like it chock full. There is also a harmonica and a disk for that as well. There is a small red container that's design looks like randomized deformed circles. On top of the table drawer there are some glasses as well as a case. Behind where I'm facing and to the right there is a couple of wooden clothes drawers and a small wooden cabinet. On the drawers that don't have a cabinet on top there are two pieces of blown glass in a tall dome shape. They both have different things inside. One has a jellyfish and another has a glass shaped tree. There is a tall stack of cards with some strange dice on top.

Before I got done examining the rest of the room I felt a little someone accidentally knee me in the gut. I roll over, and so does Queen, off of me, and me back into her. I don't know what happened exactly but it felt like we rolled off the bed and onto the floor and I think I fell on top of her. We made a loud **THUMP** when hitting the floor, and I think I may have crushed Queen's chest. I sat up, still noted that I haven't moved off of Queen. I think I may have either knocked her out or she was just still sleeping. I heard a quiet but alert, "What was that?" from leaf, and a response from Julian: "I'm not sure" I curl up into the smallest ball possible and I lay where Queen's stomach is.

"Where is Queen and Flame?" Julian asks.

"I'm not sure" Leaf responds.

" _why are yu guys talkn so early in the morn'n for…_?" I heard Draco sleepily ask.

"Were trying to find Queen and Flame!" Julian said nervously.

"C'mon, lets go get Drake" Leaf said back. I heard them all jump off the bed around us, but they didn't notice us apparently. I heard them open the door and run down the hall. "drake! wake up!" I heard Draco whisper-yell.

"whzuhh, huh? Whats wrong?"

"We can't find Flame or Queen!"

"what!? Lemme see"

I heard the door open and footsteps louder than any one else's enter the room and the flick of the light they need.

"Awwwwww" I hear Drake say along with the others.

"What happened here?" Leaf asks. I suddenly feel a poke at my curled up side and that is enough to roll me out, my hand on Queen's face.


	5. Vision

_Later in the morning after that little episode, and have ate breakfast._

"C'mon everyone, I'm gonna take you to see one of my long time friends" Drake says with an extra step in his voice. "AHM" I hear Draco say, holding me up a little higher. "Dorry, let me correct myself… I'm going to take you to meet one of my long time friends" Drake says foolishly. "thats better ya dumbo" I hear Queen say, poking back at Drake.

"I've been testing out my vision… thingy with Julian this morning and I think I can do something"

"Lets just hope nothing goes wrong" Wings spoke up. He hasn't spoke in a while, so I figured he must have been asleep during last night's epidemic.

"Can we test it before we leave, because if we can figure everything out, then Flame can see us, and your friend!"

"Maybe... ahh go ahead, no harm… right?"

"Ok! So, Flame!"

"Yes?"

"I need you to face my voice"

I turn around and look at where I assumed her face was.

"Ok, now just stand still"

I feel my body being lifted a small bit and the darkness fluxing between dark, lighter, light, lightest… in a random order. It was starting to give me a headache, but then I started to make out shapes. Then my vision started to get clearer! I looked around and saw Queen, Draco, Drake, Wings, Julian and Leaf staring at me. Julian had a heart shaped tail… Leaf with his dirty looking feet. Draco slithered next to me and waved his tail in front of my face. I blinked and smiled. I had vision! I noticed that only one eye worked and the other was just black. I looked over at Queen who was getting up from kneeling on the floor. She blinked for about 30 seconds and realized she also had a dud eye. She ran up to me and hugged me extremely tightly I thought she was trying to crush me in return for last night.

"It worked!" she cried out.

Draco came up and used what felt like a constrict attack on me as a 'congrats' squeeze. Wings nodded while hovering in midair and Leaf smiled. Julian came over and pat me on the back a little. Drake looked down and smiled, kinda laughed a bit and then looked up at the door. "C'mon, if this lasts as long as you say, Queen, you may just be able to see my friend Flame!" As if on queue, my vision started to flash again and my good eye started to dissipate. The last thing I saw was Queen look at me in shock at her vision being restored.

"Well darn" Queen said

"Oh well… better luck next time" Drake said, trying to raise my spirit. "C'mon, we need to get to meeting my friend. Draco lifted me up and I assume we all walked together. I heard a **pop** and I felt myself being placed inside that strange seat again. I heard some **vrrm** \- ing noises and I felt myself being moved while in the seat. I started to doze off. "I think Flame thinks these things are relaxing" I heard Julian whisper. The last things I heard were a **click** , some nice sounding noises and the words "There's a lady who's sure. All that glitters is gold, and she's buying her stairway to heaven" along with the harmonic sounding things before I dosed off.

I can see red, blue, green, yellow… and orange blobs, constantly moving. I figure I'm dreaming, but when I lift up my arm I can see a lot of orange where my arm would be. It's even shaped round. I look ahead of me and I can make out shapes like two seats. I look beside me and I see a snake like figure lying down. I can make out where its head it and its eyes. Its body is mostly blue but it has a small trace of green near its face.

'Draco, is that you?" I see his head perk up and lean closer to me. He tilts it as if he is studying me. "Yes, I'm here, what's wrong?" he asks. I lift my paw out and touch his head. "I think I can see you…" His head popped up in a sudden motion. "What do you mean?" he asks. "Well I see these colors… that replace your own… There is so much blue and green it's strange. I can see you perfectly and everything around me is visible, but it's all the same color"

"Lets get outside, test to see if it works there"

"Ok" I see Draco's tail pull a handle that pops a door open. He hops out and waves for me to head over. I walk over and jump out of the box. He and I sit down on a hill of sorts. "Ok, tell me what you see"

"Well I see you so far… sitting there looking at me"

"Good! What now?"

"Well now your just sticking your tongue out"

"Hehe, well you can see!"

"Where are the others?"

"They are off meeting Drakes friend. They figured you would sleep in and I would watch you… but now that your up…"

"Huh-?"

"HEY DRAKE!"

"Arceus Draco, what the…" I see a larger figure I assume to be Drake walk over to us

"Your up!"

"Flame can see now!"

"Can she?"

"Yeah!"

"Well…?"

"I think I can only see temperatures of things and their structure"

"You have thermal vision!" Drake lifted me up and tossed me in the air before putting me down

"That's amazing! Now c'mon, let me introduce you to my friend"


	6. Lunch

The blue lines made up of many figures. To my surprise it worked very well. I figured it would be blob like, but it actually looks like when I saw things when I was younger, but with a lot …darker colors. My hands on the other hand were a bright yellow-orange, due to my temperature being a lot warmer than others. Drake's hand led me to another figure. He had somewhat longer hair but it was barely above his shoulders. He had broad shoulders like Drake, but was a bit taller than him. Next to him stood a figure that glowed yellow and orange, its body seemed to be stretched while standing up, totaling at a height of above the waist for him.

"Flame, this is Tristan, Tristan, Flame"

"Awesome to finally meet you! Lilac was eager to meet you, being a Quilava and all"

"I can speak for myself you know! I'm Lilac" I hear a feminine voice say, not too high pitched but enough to be female.

"Hey" I respond back, trying my best to look up at her.

"Well lets go meet the others, I'm sure they've got the table set up and everything" Drake says leading Tristan and soon-to-follow Lilac over to a bench-table…thing under a tree. Draco staying close behind, reassuring me that "You'll get used to it" and "I'm so happy you can see something!"

I saw newer figures all sitting across from the familiar forms of my friends. The looked like a hard-to-see Aggron, a Machop, Lilac, a Swablu, an Eevee, and a Servine. I saw Tristan pick up the nearly invisible to me, Aggron and place it in his lap as he sat down.

"Since he is still a baby, he needs to be monitored" I hear Tristan say as Queen, Leaf and Draco finished setting the table. There was a basket full of red and orange biscuits. There was a plate of blue sandwiches and a glass of deep, deep blue, nearly black of some sort of liquid I think was Lemonade.

"It's been too long dude!" Drake says distributing the food.

"I know, I was thinking after we eat we could test each other's Pokemon!"

"We could do that, but I'd have Flame sit out, due to her… disability"

"Understandable, and I'll have Aggron sit out in her place"

"Sounds good to me"

It was an interesting lunch, Draco had seen how many sandwiches he could fit in his mouth and apparently if we didn't stop him there would have been no end. I talked to Lilac about how it felt to be the next evolution on the scale. She said it was awkward at first but she got used to it. Queen spooked Aggron by making an ice cube float out of his glass and land on his head. Wings acted as he normally would, but interestingly enough got into a conversation about something with Machop. Leafeon shared some advice with Eevee, Swablu and Julian talked about electricity build up in the sky, and Servine, Draco and I had an interesting conversation about if grass could combust if it was wet. After lunch I sat with Tristan, Drake and Aggron and they sent out their pokemon accordingly.

"Queen, use confusion!"

"Servine, use leaf blade!"

Queen's confusion attack had pushed Servine to the ground with her momentum of her leaf blade. She got up just to be by another confusion attack.


	7. BI system?

(Quick authors note to people… thingy. Ho-ly magicarp! I went to check up on the story to see if anyone has had interest, see how many people stumbled upon my story and it went from 109 views to around 195 in one day! I don't know if it was because I posted a new chapter, or if people were like "Man, this story's all right" but I am so happy. It may seem minor to some who have written their own stories and gets MANY a people running through checking it out, but I am just so excited! For people who do check somewhat-frequently or just see if ive uploaded a new chapter, I'll try and write a chapter every couple of days. I try to keep it 500 words or more per addition. On days where ive got's a lot of time ill see if I can reach 1,500 or more. Thanks for recognizing my story and hopefully you'll be impressed with the outcome. Also a little thing I'm thinking of doing (way later on, for people who check frequently) is something I would call review-chaos. People can recommend something to happen by posting a review or messaging me (I forget if you can do that on fanfiction… but I'm pretty sure you can) and I can compile them all into an extra thing. For example: review 1- then ALIENS come and give people the number 7. Review 2: then a bucket explodes in china and a shard hits the table here, all sorts of craziness! Sadly nothing too graphic/sexually explicit, cause I don't really care for writing that stuff. Anyway ive rambled on too much, off to the chapter!)

Servine got up and wobbled a bit after being hit twice by a directly hit confusion attack. She got up as alert as ever, and following command, launched a bind attack. The serpent wrapped its leafy tail around Queen and was squeezing tightly. Drake called out a thunderbolt attack and I saw red and yellow streaks build up in her hair. She put her hand on her forehead and channeled her attack in combination with confusion to lead her attack to strike Servine in the back. Servine fell to the ground, nearly blending in with the grass, yellow and red streaks flowing on her body. Queen landed a focus punch, and combined with paralyzes to Servine it landed a direct hit.

"C'mon back Servine." I heard Tristan call and a yellow-of-heat beam came out of a ball he held. The beam seemingly engulfed Servine and she was brought back into the ball. Everyone rotated around, battling each other, using different attacks and after everything was over, Drake won.

"Dang dude! Your team's grown since we last met"

"Yeah, and I'm hoping that I can get Flame up and running soon"

"That'd be cool, maybe she would have different moves than Lilac, make things interesting"

"Yeah, well we better get going, gotta go get dinner made and such"

"Alright dude, see ya around!"

"Bye!"

We all walked to an oddly shaped thing. Draco told me that this was what we were in earlier. Drake and Queen pulled on a handle and the walls popped open. Wings helped me up into a seat and everyone crowded into them. There was an empty seat in front but I'm guessing that he was saving it. Drake sat up front, and the rest of us sat in the back. We rode our way back to the house and Drake had us anxious about food he called Roast Beef that he was preparing since last night.

"C'mon, lets head upstairs. We've still got about an hour till dinner's ready" Julian says, as everyone follows their way up the stairs. I have to climb my way on top of each stair like it was a ledge. I got help from Leaf on the last couple steps and we make it into the room. Everyone climbed up onto the bed and I saw Queen take a rectangular shaped thing and open it. The middle of the top half surged green out of the blue half and I saw Queen put her hands on the bottom half and press some buttons. Everyone started talking to each other and Wings said she was pulling up the news.

"Oh wow! The new game for the BI system is coming out next week!"

"The one about magic and stuff?" Julian asks

"Yeah, its called: Spellcast, the new age"

"What's the BI system?" I ask

"It's a "full dive" system of gaming, BI stands for Brain Interruption. While playing a game it interrupts your brain waves into making it happen in game instead of in real life. Typically it's like your living a new life in the game. Its like in the anime Sword Art Online, but I doubt you've seen that, plus it's not as dangerous"

"Ok… I think I get it"

"Cool! We've got enough systems for everyone and hopefully Drake can get it for us, I'm sure he will want to play it along with us"


	8. Gym?

(Hey everyone, quick note I won't be describing everything by how Flame sees it, but I will say lots of words such as 'cool' or 'warm' a lot to make it simpler. Anyways, enjoy!)

"C'mon down guys, dinners ready!"

"Coming!" Everyone but the exception of wings and myself yelled downstairs. Leaf jumped off the bed first and basically did a hi-jump to the handle to open the door. Wings slowly followed pursuit, barely but still flapping, keeping him suspended in the air. Julian hopped, or I should say lazily slid off the bed and relaxingly walked on all fours to the door. Draco slithered behind her and passed her with ease when they reached the doorway. Queen waited for me and got off after. We walked together down the stairs and went to the 'Dining Room'.

"Wow… just take a gander at the sunset… just beautiful," Drake said as he walked with a very hot pot to the table.

"It is really gorgeous, but it really is sad that Flame can't experience these things…" Leaf said as everyone was facing towards the cool glass of the window. Silence pursued the sad topic of reality before Drake broke it with some happy words.

"Well, even though you can't enjoy the sights, hopefully you can enjoy the food!" He said, and that was the signal to start the feast. Queen stabbed a hunk of the meat and held her plate underneath. Everyone else was soon to follow with his or her cold forks to the warm meat.

"Smells delicious…" I heard Draco say.

"Don't eat it all though, I know you Draco," Julian said cutting the meat, her knife just barely too big for her hand.

"Now now, there is enough for everyone," Drake calmly spoke, but his face showed determination to cut a tough piece of meat.

"He doesn't even chew it! He just swallows it whole!" Queen retorted.

"He swallows it _whole_?" I asked, partly disgusted at this.

"Yeah! He doesn't…mmphrrmph" Queen interrupted herself with with a mouthful of food, and I took the opportunity to stuff my mouth as well.

Drake, after spending a few moments in thought, pulled out the newspaper. I saw him scrutinizing one ad, then showed it to us. "Hey guys? How would you like to join a gym?" He held up an ad for the Cerulean gym.

"Alright!" exclaimed Leaf, jumping for joy. That is, until he knocked over Queen's full plate of food.

As they cleaned up, I found my way back up the stairs and to bed. I crawled inside and sat, deep in thought. I thought about the world to come. I thought about what would become of our little family. And I worried that the gym could be a very bad idea.

I woke up to Wings poking me in the face.

"Ow, stop it!" I protested.

"Sorry, I just did'nt want you to wake up laaaaaate tooooodaaaaaaaaaayyyyy" He flew off in search of Drake.

After a short drive to the gym, I flopped out of the car onto the cold, hard pavement. Thankfully, Drake picked me up and led us all inside.

"Hi, how are you?" the receptionist asked.

"Good, thanks," Drake replied. "I saw an ad about an opening?"

"So you're the new recruit? Great! Go explore and our leader will be right with you," the receptionist quipped.

"Okay, so where do you guys want to go first?" I really wanted to check out the gym. I had imagined a warm pine floor, with a big arena in the middle, and maybe some water flowing under the floor. But, when we got there, it was more incredible than I could've imagined.

There was a hot spring right in the middle of the gym, with four large arenas around it. The spring flowed straight underneath the floor, and I could feel, and pretty much see the warmth beneath my feet.

"This… is… heaven," Draco said in awe of the giant gym. "Can we go every day?"

Drake thought about it for a second, then replied "Well… not every day, but this truly better than anything I could've dreamed of…"

"Me too," I replied. Draco perfectly described it.

"Moo? Where are you- don't go over there!" I heard a trainer say right before I was tackled by a Mew.

"I am so sorry… I didn't mean for that to happen." The trainer came over to me and picked up the Mew, who was getting ready to pounce on Wings. "Moo can be quite the handful sometimes."

"No problem," Drake said. "How's it going? I'm Drake, and this is my team."

"Ridley. Aaaannd, that's my Mew, Moo. That's an awesome team you got there."

"Thank you," Drake responded. I could feel his warm hands pick me up off the floor. "Could you show us around?"

"Absolutely, my friend. So this is the-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Drake?" interrupted the receptionist. " The gym leader is ready to see you now."

"Sure thing," Drake said as he put me on his shoulder, and then turned back to who I think was Ridley. "See you later, Ridley."

"Sure thing, Drake. Now go get yourself a membership!"


	9. Evolution!

(Hey everyone, quick note if you could post a review to either tell or say something you think is cool, or combined with constructive criticism and tell me what would probably please you guys more. Also big thanks to a friend going by the name of the character 'Ridley' because about halfway through last chapter I handed it off to him and he did an excellent job with it. Big kudos to him and his moo, now off to the chapter!)

"Ok, so in order to get a membership to this gym you must first defeat me in a battle" The lady said. She said her name was Misty.

"Alright, what are the rules?" Drake asked.

"Six pokemon must be in your party, and all six must be presented at one time. I will do the same with my party of six and the water and land on the arena are fair game. You can switch at any time"

"Alright, lets get started. Flame, head on out!" Drake said. I was a little surprised at this statement but I didn't question it. I stood in front of him and prepared myself for battle.

"Go, Gyarados!" She threw a pokeball and a very large creature popped out. It let out a mighty roar and gave me the most evil death stare you could ever see.

"Gyarados, use thunderbolt!" The large snake-like creature spun around until large sparks started to emit from the center of the circle. He then stopped spinning, its body enveloped in sparks and he jolted his head at me, making a large, scolding hot bolt fly my way.

"Quick Flame, dodge it!" Drake called out. I quickly regained my focus and tried to jump out of the way of the hot bolt. It barely missed but my foot still got shocked.

"Now, use Tackle!" Drake called out. It was in his voice that he knew I wasn't that good in fighting but yet he still had me out there, being as happy as ever. I looked down, stared at my opponent… at least 300 more pounds than I was just according to height. I ran so fast you would have thought I was running from an explosion. I felt the impact of the scaly, squishy body but it wasn't as squishy as I had anticipated. As I slammed into the Gyarados, I could feel its body resisting until I had actually broke its stance. It stammered… or fell back, but quickly got back up.

"Nice hit!" Drake exclaimed. Now the real battle had begun.

"Gyarados, use Waterfall!" The creature dove underwater and I waited.

"Be cautious Flame, be on the look out" Drake called out.

I stayed on my guard, but the Gyarados still knocked me down when he emerged from the water.

"Lemme in, Drake!" I could hear Draco say, but Drake said "Not yet. She's down, but not out, right Flame?"

With newfound courage, My body slammed the Gyarados and kept head-butting him until Drake said "Flame, I think we got him!" I crawled over to the limp dragon and nudged him. He responded with a small whine as he was pulled into a pokéball.

Suddenly, I felt like I was getting bigger for some reason. Drake gasped as I grew in stature. I had no idea what was going on, but there was no time to figure it out, as Misty sent in an Infernape. I got knocked down by a fireball, but I was surprisingly unscathed.

Drake called "Ember, Flame!" I had never heard of that move, but somehow I knew what to do. I summoned a fireball of my own and aimed it at where I thought he was going to dodge. As the Infernape jumped, I fired, and sent him flying across the gym. I was surprised at my own strength. I really didn't know what was going on at the time. I was just doing my best in the arena.

Finally, after switching me out for Draco, Misty said, "Wow, Drake. You and your team are pretty good. Congratulations to your Quilava, by the way." Quilava? He didn't have a Quilava. It was all so strange…

After the battle, Misty was talking to Drake as I tried to grasp what was happening. I ran around, confused. I tried to jump into my little bed, as he had brought it for me, and I accidentally squashed it. Eventually Drake ran over to me and told me that I had apparently evolved. I had no idea what it meant, and was about to ask him when Drake got a phone call.

"Hello? Oh, hey Ridley! Yea, I got in! Thank you! Wait, what? Okay, cool! See you there. Bye!"

Drake turned to us. "That was Ridley. He wants us to come over to his house to celebrate this evening!"

"Cool!" Wings said. "I hope they have a BI system."

"Wings! Don't do that!" Queen scolded.

"What? I just wanna play!" He replied.

Later that day, we drove over to his house. It was pretty big. No, VERY big. We walked up to the large double doors and peeked inside. "Wow, he sure has a nice pad," Queen said.

Drake rang the doorbell, and it was answered by a girl, about 12 years old. "Ummm… Hi," She said, sheepishly. "How's it going?" Drake replied, "I'm a friend of Mr. Ridley's, is he home?"

She turned back into the house. "Daddy, there's someone here for you."

"Who on earth would be he- oh, right," We heard from deeper inside. Ridley emerged, his Mew on his shoulder. "How's it going, Drake?"

"Very good, thank you. Wow, what a place you got here."

"Thank you, man. You wanna come inside?" Ridley gestured towards his living room.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Thank you," Drake said as he passed by Ridley, who was holding the doors. The floor was warm stone, trodden on by many as they came and went. Two spiral staircases on either side of the foyer led to the second floor and continued to a third floor. Ridley led us past his living room and into what I think was the entertainment room, judging by the multiple TVs and gaming consoles.

"So, Flame evolved? That's so cool!" Ridley said, congratulating Drake. I still didn't know what it was, so I chimed in, "What's evolving? What happened to me?"

Drake replied that "Evolution is a sort of metamorphosis where you take on a new form. You used to be a Cyndaquil, but during the fight, you evolved into a Quilava." Ridley's daughter left for a few seconds, then brought back a mirror. "See? You're even better than before!" I knew that she probably didn't know about my scars, so Drake stood up for me. "That's very kind of you, but she has permanent scars on her eyes. She can't see."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Said she, and went back to the couch.

"Well, things are definitely looking up from here," Ridley said.

"Yeah," Drake replied. "Who knows what good things the future has in store for us.


	10. Leaf's Mini-adventure

(Hey everyone, just a quick note this chapter took a –bit- longer than usual to make and upload… sadly I have some extremely tense personal stuff going on so bear with me :) ((Oh by the way, the first perspective besides Flame's! Woot!))

Ridley's couch was comfy

The place was huge, and after the little incident with the mirror, Ridley's daughter went back to what I assumed was her room. After a bit of talking, I heard Leaf whisper something to Drake as Leaf got up and went outside.

"Sorry for interrupting" Drake said "He just needs some fresh air for a while, it's a grass type thing"

"Not a problem man, it's a great neighborhood. Anyways…" He went back on to explaining the new game that came out for the BI system.

_LEAF'S POINT OF VIEW_

"Too bad its not that sunny outside but It looks like its clearing up" I said to myself about the overcast sky. Sometimes I just need some time outside with nature. I walked to and through the forest behind Ridley's house; no… house is an understatement, mansion. I walked to a small lake that was in a small clearing of trees and brush. I stopped and took a drink and smelt the fresh air. Then suddenly I felt the water around the right side of my face getting colder. I looked up suddenly and I saw someone. Its figure looked familiar and its head was down, drinking from the pond. It was a glaceon, and it was freezing the water around it. It looked up. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were there" She said, honesty and timidity in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry about it, the water was a bit warm anyways," I said trying to remove the uncomfortableness in the air.

"Hey, aren't you a Leafeon? I heard that you can grow accustomed to most environments and even produce plantlife!"

"Yeah its pretty useful, but it must be really cool to be able to change the temperature"

"It is but it sometimes makes others uncomfortable. Not everyone can handle the cold. Hehe, sometimes a comfortable temperature for me is in the negatives"

"Well that's pretty… 'Cool'"

"Wow, you suck!" She said with a smile and a nod in her head.

"Sorry, the joke was there"

"Hey, why don't you come check out my ice dome? Warning, it's a little chilly but it looks beautiful, especially the trees near it"

"Sure, why not?" I said, eager to see her mini ice biome. I've seen lots of pretty things including beautiful plants and flowers. Although I have to say the most beautiful thing ive ever seen were her eyes, they glistened with the reflection of everything and anything. They were a crystal light blue and they shimmered with kindness. I followed her for a while through the forest that had streaks of gold from the sunset peering and weaving its ways through the trees. The sun had come out after we left the lake. Then I saw the first traces of ice. The trees started to have less and less leaves before they lost their leaves all together. Then the trees started radiating coldness from their bark and branches. The branches themselves were covered in ice and like her eyes, reflected everything so perfectly it was like a room of shattered, glistening mirrors. The ground was getting colder and less soft as we walked further. The grass was becoming more and more flat and the trees were starting to bend. Then I saw it. It was beautiful, the combination of ice and sun shimmering with no end to its majesty.

"Well, here we are"

"Wow, this is breathtaking. This is just beautiful"

"I know, isn't it? C'mon, you've only seen the outside!" I walked through small entrance into the icy dome. The ice reflected the light coming in through the entrance like a curved mirror. There were all sorts of decorations made of ice, specifically carved to reflect the light in a way where they seemingly glowed. There was a sunken spot of ice where I assumed she slept.

"How did you get all this the way it is?" I asked in amazement

"Well… when you have a lot of time to yourself you kind of get in the 'decorating' mood… so"

"Oh, shoot. I have to get back to Ridley's house; they are probably getting ready to leave. I don't think I ever heard your name"

"My name's glace, hope to see you again sometime!"

"Alright Glace, and my name is Leaf, I'll try and see if I can come back sometime soon, ok?"

"Sounds good!" After she said that I sprinted back to the house, and as I assumed everyone was exiting the door and saying goodbyes.

"Well we will be back at the gym at around, hmm… lets say next Wednesday, alright?" Drake said, getting everyone in the car, giving a little help to the newly evolved Flame

"Sounds good man, hope to see you then!" Ridley said, as he brought his daughter inside and closed the door. I hopped in the back of the car and we started the 30 minute drive back home.


	11. A Vision?

The streetlights shone with a particular glow that made the nighttime in the city magical, but sadly now it made it seem devilishly sad. I was stumbling, wobbling back and forth between falling and sloppily walking. Finally my legs gave in and I was on the ground. Not a soul to be seen for miles, but yet there seemed to be the warmth and comfort of a friend next to me. I closed my eyes and let the light take me away to a better place.

"Drake, where are you?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Drake had ran off in a fit of sadness and rage, because he knows there is almost nothing we can do about Hung. Leaf followed my tattered dress and Draco was on my shoulder getting a good vantage point. Wings was up high scouting in the air and Julian was with Flame back at the house. The city was in somewhat ruins, with the occasional light of a cautious refugee within the broken and crumbled buildings and centers. We were highly risking our lives and location for Drake, because if he is lost then we loose not only an advantage, but also a part of the family. Drake… where are you.


	12. Shock

(Pssst! Ridley here! Hey guys, and before we kick this off, I would like Drake for giving me the reigns to this whole chapter. He's a great friend of mine and a blast to write with, so this one's for you, Drake!)

Queen woke up at about midnight suddenly, startling Wings and shoving me off the windowsill into Drake's bed. She was gasping for air when Drake began to roll over, nearly squishing me, before he woke up with a start.

"Hey, Queen, what's going on?" He asked, concerned. She was evidently hyperventilating, and was quite cold and sweaty.

"Queen?"

No response.

She flopped over.

"QUEEN!"

Seven minutes later, we were staring at her, as she lay limp in the healing center. She was warm and breathing, but barely.

"Will she be okay?" Asked Draco.

"She was in shock, and in that state somehow became unresponsive," replied a nurse. "I don't know what caused the shock, perhaps a prior event? Anything traumatizing happen lately?"

"Well, other than Leaf getting a girlfriend, no." Drake teased. Luckily, Leaf was in the waiting room, out of earshot. Anywhere closer and Drake would've lost his watch.

I remembered her calling out something in her sleep. "She was calling for Drake," I finally mustered the courage to say. "Then she kinda screamed." I had no idea why this would help, but I was pretty sure that it would fit in somewhere…

"Oh, that's it!" the nurse exclaimed. I knew I could help somehow! "She probably had a nightmare. Okay, that changes things." She ran down a narrow hallway into an office, not coming back for a while.

I felt my mind drifting off, to other places where there weren't ambulances every two minutes and it wasn't 3 AM. I remembered my mom and brother. _Where are they now? I hope they're okay,_ I thought. I was a long way from home. _Could I ever go ba-_

My thought was interrupted by a slight groan from behind me. Queen was awake! I backed off, sort of afraid that she wouldn't like being crowded. Drake leaned down to talk to her.

"It's okay, Queen. You just scared us, that's all."

"I'm sorry… But you, you ran off. We were all on the street-"

Looking back on this, Ridley couldn't have had better timing. He busted through the door and ran toward us.

"Drake, Flame, Draco, Wings…" a look of relief swept over his face as he saw that Queen was awake. "Oh, I'm glad you're all okay. Leaf called me from your cell."

Drake looked down and checked his pockets. No phone. He looked up, embarrassed, and stormed off to the men's restroom. _I knew Leaf was up to something,_ I thought to myself. _But why did he call Ridley?_

I saw a little warm object in Ridley's backpack, and realized that it was Moo. He struggled to leave his fabric prison. As I tried to unzip it, he teleported behind me and lost his balance. We tumbled off the counter and onto the floor.


	13. Christmas Nightmare (short chapter)

"Oh, by the way, I got you this!" Ridley spoke with a square box in his hand. "Happy… I guess, holidays!"

Before Drake could take it he immediately put his hand to his head. "Shoot, dude! I completely forgot about Christmas! Ive been so wrapped up in stuff that it's been just not in my mind" Before he could say any more Ridley just shook his head and smiled, then he insisted Drake got the box anyhow. "Don't worry about it man! Its all chill!" Drake took the box and opened it. It was a small statue with a dragon wrapped around a skull.

"Dude! This is awesome! I really like it!"

"If you like it, I would recommend a shop in the mall near Chick-Fil-A that sells all sorts of stuff like it!"

"Thanks man!"

Queen had been sitting with her eyes closed, seemingly calming her mind. Nightmares for her must be really intense because she can go as far as predicting the future with her physic abilities. I'm guessing if she digs deep into her dream further she can discover close-to if not everything about the dream. Suddenly she opened her eyes and she stood up. We all turned to her and suddenly I could see! But not what my thermal vision was outlining… I was suddenly in some sort of roughed-up city.

"Queen, what is this?" I heard Drake ask as he watched the vision she was bestowing upon us.

"I'm afraid we aren't going to be happy in the next year…"

(Hey everyone, I just wanted to get out at least a short chapter for the holidays… and yes I'm aware that its two days after the holidays… STHAP JUDGING ME! Anyways, a review is appreciated if you have any ideas or constructive criticism about the story thus far. Have a safe break everyone! ((WHERE IS THE SNOW!?))


	14. Nightmare

(Sorry for the extremely delayed chapter… hitting a block is fun, but hitting a wall is no good)

It was scary. She was showing us her dream… and everything was, well… destroyed. I could see, yeah, but it was NOT what I was looking forward to seeing. The city… wherever it was, seemed destroyed and it seemed like there were people in tattered clothes in the rubble of the buildings taking refuge. It was horrible, and there was almost nothing that appeared… alive. Everything was either burnt, in rubble, or covered in black and musty dust. It seemed like the apocalypse, and after her explanation, it was. She wasn't too sure when, but this would eventually occur in the next five years. Everyone was devastated, in shock, and she herself was trying hard not to break down and cry. She didn't seem like it, but I could feel her heart shatter. There was no way to truly prove this, until we went outside. The citizens had all scrambled around to the news station or the radio tower. We had headed to the station to find that most if not all psychic pokemon had some sort of vision recently, but the reason none of them were at the center is because they were all having panic attacks and taken in for extreme medical attention. I thought to myself that it must have been tough for Queen to have such a calm reaction as from what I heard, old wise kadabras had been freaking out. It was chaos, the yellow and blue blob-ish figures of people and pokemon rushing around towards buildings and homes. Apparently, from the rectangle Drake was holding, it told him that this is a national affair all connecting to the same dream physic pokemon are having. Ridley then came up from behind us and conformed the reports, as Moo, or his mew has the strongest recollection of the dream, and had better recognition of what happened. Drake decided to take us home, to avoid the chaos of people panicking. According to Queen (I am to small to even get to the window, and even then the 'cars' are just moving blobs of blue) the drivers were acting crazy. We got home and Drake pressed a button on a rectangle that made another, bigger, wall-mounted rectangle start talking. He pressed a few more buttons making the bigger one freak out before stopping on what sounded like someone talking about the situation. Ridley rode behind us and came over so we could discuss… things, whatever they may be.


End file.
